Emma Gallagher
by LadyAmethyst26
Summary: Emma is the twin sister of Lip. This is an AU story about how an extra Gallagher changes the family dynamic.
1. Chapter 1

**_Disclaimer; This story will at times, be very similar to the TV series, because I basically wanted to add a character to the story, and not really change it. But there will be original arcs, and new characters added, also, the story will mainly revolve around the OC Emma's pov._**

* * *

_Knock knock_

"Seven fifteen." Fiona spoke as the door to Emma, Debbie and Liam's room swung open. The two girls, seven-and a half year old Debbie and sixteen year old Emma were already awake. Emma is the middle sister in the Gallagher family, and the twin sister of Phillip, AKA Lip. "I'll get Liam,' Emma said to Debbie, 'You can start getting ready."

Emma reached into the crib and picked up Liam. "Goodmorning, buddy." She smiled as Liam clinged onto her. "Time for breakfast." Emma added before walking down to the kitchen.

"Shit." Emma heard Fiona mumble by the refridgerator.

"What's wrong?" Emma asked.

"Electric's due." The elder sister replied, handing Emma a cereal box with a cut out side.

Emma took the collection box over to the table where the rest of the Gallagher family sat. She placed the box infront of Lip, "Electric." She said.

Lip nodded and placed some cash inside before handing it off to Ian, who then past it around until it got back to Emma again.

"How much are we short?" Fiona asked.

"Eighteen dollars and thrity cents." Emma answered.

"Oh, I'm tutoring after school,' Lip added, 'I should be able to add about ten more."

"Wait, did Carl put in any?" Ian questioned.

"Don't think so." Emma replied.

"I'm filling in for Kandy, I should be able to cover the rest." Fiona said joining them at the table. "But someone's gonna have to take Liam."

"I've got a calculus test." Lip responded.

"I'm working after school." Said Ian.

"Same." said Emma

"Show and tell?" Debbie shrugged.

"Show 'em the birthmark on his back." Fiona told her, handing Liam off, 'It looks like Latvia."

"Good luck, Debs." Emma gave her sister a pat on the back before leaving for school.

* * *

It was 3:00 and school had just ended, Emma was heading out the door when she spotted Lip outside lighting a cigarette.

"So, who's dumb ass are you tutoring today?" Emma asked her twin.

"Uh, Karen.' He answered after thinking for a second.

"Karen Jackson?" She gestured for a drag of his cigarette, he handed it to her.

"Yeah, why?"

" Just wondering. I heard her mom is really weird." Emma said, returning the smoke.

"How so?" Lip wondered.

"Something about, never leaving the house." She shrugged.

"Well I guess I'll find out, huh?"

"Mhmm. See ya!" Emma called as the two parted ways by the stop light.

Emma quickly changed into her work uniform once she was home. She worked at the pet shop around the corner from the Kash & Grab, where her brother Ian worked. The uniform was dusty grey t-shirt, and employees had to wear black pant; Emma's were hand-me-downs from her sister Fiona.

Rushing to catch her bus, Emma grabbed her jacket, and put on her boots then ran out of the door. Winter was just around the corner in Chicago and the streets were starting to ice over. Hurrying around a bend, Emma slipped and fell on her back. "Fuck!" She hissed, struggling to get up.

"Are you okay?" A male's voice asked. "Let me help you." She looked up and saw Bradley Williams, a boy from school. But not just any boy from school, he was captain of the ice hockey team, and according to Emma and her friends, the sexiest guy on the South side.

"Thanks." Emma smiled.

"You're Lips sister, right?" Bradley asked.

"Yup,' Emma nodded as the bus pulled in. 'Sorry, I have to go."She snuck on the bus via the back door and took a seat by the window, where she heard a tapping sound.

Bradley was on the other side trying to keep up with the bus as it began moving again. "I still don't know your name!" He shouted.

Emma mouthed her name, but he still looked confused. Thinking quickly, she blew on the glass window and wrote her name in the frost.

"Nice to meet you, Emma!" She heard Bradley yell and then the bus drove away.

* * *

It was late at night, and the house was quite. Fiona was out with their neighbor, Veronica, the younger kids where in bed. And Ian and Lip were smoking pot in their room, Emma knew because she caught the scent as she passed by to walk down stairs.

Every night, Emma crept down stairs to read so the light didn't disturb Debbie or Liam's sleep. She made herself comfortable on the couch in the living room, made a cup of tea and opened her book.

"I can't believe you did that!" Fiona laughed barging in the door of the Gallagher home. Veronica walked in after her, followed by a man, someone Emma didn't recognize. He looked injured. There was a small cut on his forehead.

"You're back already?" Emma said

"Ya, got kicked out." Veronica answered.

"Some prick stole my purse." Fiona added.

"And who's this?" Emma asked, pointed to the new guy.

"I'm Steve." He answered.

"Oh, this is my sister." Fiona introduced Emma.

A few minutes later, Veronica and Fiona were telling the story of how Steve tried to be a hero, and eventually got them barred from the club. Emma looked towards the stairs, she saw Lip and Debbie coming down.

"Hey," Lip greeted .

"How many of you guys live here?" Steve asked.

"Not me,' Veronica responded. 'I'm next door."

"Yo, Veronica!" The voice of her boyfriend, Kevin, called from the front door as he walked in. "You got my keys? Who's this?"

"This is Steve,' Veronica said,'Punched out a bouncer to defend my honor." She joked.

"My honor." Fiona corrected.

"Which bouncer?" Kevin asked.

"Jimmy Clifton." Answered Fiona.

"Jimmy Clifton,' Kevin repeated, with a bewildered look on his face. "Well respect man." He said, fist-bumping Steve.

Emma zoned out, as Lip and Kevin told Steve about Jimmy's history. She opened her book again, hoping to finish the chapter.

"Okay, time for bed." Fiona announced.

"Already?" Debbie complained.

Emma stood up and walked her younger sister up the stairs to their room.

"We can stay up and talk for a little while, Debs." Emma whispered in her younger sisters ear.

* * *

After working late at the pet store, Emma arrived home to an unusually empty living room. She wondered where everyone was, until she heard shouting from up stairs. Emma followed the noise and found Ian, Fiona, Carl , Debbie and Veronica, all gathered around Lip.

"Oh my god, what happened?" She asked.

"Hurt his ankle." Ian answered. Emma sat down and Veronica told Ian to run over to her house for some ice packs, and medicine.

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. Lip and Ian freaked out.

"What did you do!" Fiona yelled, rushing down the stairs.

After Veronica had finished with Lip, Emma went down to get a drink, she noticed a delivery man and a new washing machine.

"Where did this come from?" Emma asked.

"Remember the guy from the other night, Steve?"

"Seriously?" Emma was surprised, normally Fiona brought home the 'hit-it-and-quit-it' type. Nobody had even bought her something this expensive.

"Yeah, these were in the washer." She said, showing Emma a bouquet of roses with a note.

"Wow, so, do you want me to start dinner?" Emma asked.

"No, I'll do it." Fiona replied.

"Alright, I guess I'll study for my math test." Emma walked into the living room. She picked up her backpack, and took out her books, soon she was joined by Lip, who limped into the room and laid down on the couch.

"Need any help?" He asked.

"I'm good for now." Emma replied. "But there's something I'd like to know."

Lip knew where this was going. "Jumped out of a second floor window."

"Where?"

"Karen's house." he answered.

"Why?"

"Her Dad was chasing me and Ian." said Lip.

"Oh, that explains a lot!" Emma rolled her eyes.

Lip looked around to make sure no one else was near by, then motioned with his hand for Emma to come scooted over and Lip leaned down to whisper in her ear.

"She was giving Ian a blowjob, and her dad found out."

"Why are you whispering?'Emma chuckled. "It's not like this is a house of God."

"There's something else.' Lip added, looking serious. 'But if I tell you, promise me you won't tell anyone."

"Promise." Emma said.

"I think Ian's gay." He told her.

"What?"

"I found some porn magazines, but they were all dudes." Lip explained.

"Does he know that you found it?" She asked. Lip shook his head.

"Keep it on the DL, alright?"

"Okay." Emma nodded.


	2. Chapter 2

Sunday evening, everyone was gathered around the TV to watch some extreme fishing reality show. It wasn't something Emma was interested in, but if it meant spending time with her family she didn't mind. Emma was stuck between Veronica and Carl on the couch, to Veronica's left were Fiona and Steve. Debbie sat on the floor, while Lip and Karen Jackson shared the arm chair. Ian was beside them in the recliner.

The front door opened and Frank walked in, his nose and face covered in blood.

"You okay, Frank?" Steve just walked by.

"Hey,' Ian said. He got up and walked over to Frank. "Is that my shirt?"

"Yeah." Frank answered, then head butted Ian in the face.

"Whoa!" A few people yelled and everyone stood up.

'A guy at the bar said to pass it on.' Frank continued.

"What the fuck is wrong with you Frank?!" Steve yelled.

"Ohmygod. Ian." Emma said, attending to her brother while Fiona went to stop a potential brawl between Steve and Frank.

"Here,' Veronica said, passing Emma some tissue. 'Use this to stop the bleeding."

Emma held the tissue over Ian's nose. "Sorry." She apologized when he grimaced.

"It's a bloody nose, he's not dying." Frank exclamied.

Emma shook her head, and Fiona took over caring for Ian.

"I'm going to go for some fresh air." Emma told Lip and opened the front door.

"Alright, don't be too long,' he warned, 'it'll be dark soon."

* * *

Emma didn't really have a place in mind to go to. She just wanted to walk, and wanted to forget seeing her brother Ian, lying on the floor of their living room with a bloody nose.

She stopped at a bench in the park and took a seat. There were some people around, but not many. Emma felt something cold roll down her cheek, she hadn't realized that she was crying. She wiped the tears away, then heard someone call her name.

"Hey, are you ok?" It was Bradley, he was walking his dog thru the park.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Emma answered.

The beagle approached her and rested his head on her knee.

"This is Baxter.' Bradley said, ' He's a real suck."

"I can see that." Emma laughed. She patted Baxter on the head, then scratched his chin.

"What are you doing out here all alone?" Bradley asked.

Emma was silent for a moment. "I just needed some time alone." she said.

"Oh, well I'm sorry if I'm intruding." He apologized.

"No, you're not intruding." She assured him, and Bradley sat beside her.

"Wow, this bench is fucking cold." He laughed.

"I should've warned you."

"Do you want to grab something to eat sometime?" Bradley asked.

Emma looked up at his face. Bradley had deep brown eyes, the kind of eyes that just drew you in, and a square shaped face with a five o'clock shadow.

"Emma?"

"Oh, right." She replied, snapping out of her daze. "Sure, I'd like that."

"It's a date." Bradley said.

'I, um.." Emma blushed, 'I should start heading home."

"I could walk with you, if you want." He offered.

"That's nice of you, Bradley. But it's not a good idea." Emma said.

"Oh, okay.' He frowned. "And please, call me Brad. Only my grandma calls me Bradley." He told her.

"Goodnight, Brad."

* * *

"Morning Debbie." Emma said, as her younger sister rolled out of bed.

"Are you going to help me clip coupons?" Debbie asked.

"Yeah, sure. I'm going to take a shower, maybe while I'm doing that you can get the flyers?" Emma suggested.

"Ok." Debbie agreed. Emma grabbed a towel from the closet and headed into the bathroom.

After her shower, Emma got dressed, and headed down for breakfast. Debbie had already returned home with a stack of flyers. Emma sat beside her at the table and started cutting out the coupons.

"Special delivery." Ian announced, entering the back door with some milk he had stolen from the dairy truck.

"Thank you." Lip said, taking it out of his hands.

"Any of you seen Frank?" Fiona asked walking into the kitchen with Liam and a hand full of mail.

"Nope." Lip and Emma replied.

"What day is it?" Fiona questioned.

"Friday,' answered Lip, 'Why?"

Instead of responding, Fiona marched up the stairs.

"I wonder what that's about." Emma said.

Someone knocked at the door and Ian opened it, it was Steve.

"Whatcha got?" Emma asked.

"Jelly, plain, and glazed." Steve said, placing a box of donuts and some coffees on the table.

"Great, I'm trying to get them to eat a healthy breakfast." Fiona said, returning down stairs. "Has anybody seen Dad?" She asked again.

"He was sleeping behind the armchair." replied Debbie.

Fiona moved into the living room and everyone followed curiously.

"It's a tent." Fiona said.

"I thought it was dad. I left him a cup of coffee this morning." Debbie told her, picking up the mug.

"Maybe check if Kev saw him last night." Emma suggested.

"Good idea, Em." Fiona nodded. "I'll be right back."

Fiona returned from the neighbors shortly after, "I think Dad's missing." She said.

Emma sighed. "I'll start calling hospitals."

"I'll do police stations." Fiona added.

"Me and Ian will call the bars and liquor stores." Lip said.

Soon all the Gallaghers were hard at work, dialing numbers, looking to track down Frank.

"Anything?" Fiona asked, as the room went quiet.

"Nobody's seen him since last night." Ian answered.

Debbie started whimpering, Fiona and Emma rushed to her side.

"Hey,' Fiona said calmly. 'Don't worry, we're gonna find him, ok?"

"I'm sure he's fine, Debs." Emma added, stroking her sisters hair.

"We split up. All the regular spots, k?" Fiona ordered.

* * *

After searching every alley in the south of Chicago, Emma returned home, still no idea where her father could be. Carl and Debbie had returned already, Debbie was sobbing.

"What is it?" Emma asked Carl. Her brother shrugged.

Just then Ian walked in.

"Hey, Ian.' Emma greeted. 'Could you run over to Vee's and get Fiona. We need her."

When Ian came back Fiona and Steve were with him.

"What's wrong, Debs?" Fiona asked, crouching infront of the youngest sister.

Debbie mumbled something and Emma deciphered it. "Holly thought she saw a body under the tracks in Hallstead."

"It's not him, or the police would've contacted us by now." Steve told her.

"It's Holly, sweetheart.' Fiona cooed. 'She's been in the third grade for four years."

"Does that even make sense, Debbie?" Steve said. "Why would he be there when he lives in the opposite direction."

"Depends,' Lip interrupted as he came in from the kitchen. "How was he looking when you left him at The Alibi Room last night, Steve?"

"What?" Fiona said slowly.

"I just went to apologize, bought him a drink. It was about 10, 10:30." Steve shrugged.

"Why didn't you say anything?" Fiona asked.

Kevin walked in. "Hey, can I talk to you?" He asked, pulling Fiona aside. "They found a body under the L."

Emma ran alongside her siblings and neighbors as they went to the scene where the body was found. "Do you know who that is?" Fiona shouted at the police.

One of the coroners turned the body over. Emma grabbed on to Lip's arm for support, then let out a sigh of relief when she and everyone else realized it wasn't Frank.

"Then where the hell is Frank?" Fiona questioned.

"I have to get to work.' Emma said to Fiona. 'Let me know if you guys find dad, alright."  
Fiona nodded.

* * *

"You're late, Gallagher." scolded Moira, the manager at the pet store.

"I'm sorry, it's my dad he's missing." Emma explained.

"Boo-hoo, Frank Gallagher is missing, what a tragedy." Moira taunted. "Go clean the hamster cages." Emma nodded and Moira walked away.

"You know, she doesn't have the right to talk to you like that." said Zack, who often worked with Emma.

"well, she signs my checks, I'm not going to complain." Emma shrugged.

"you need the money that bad?"

"Not that it's any of your business." Emma replied.

"Sorry." Zack mumbled sheepishly.

"But yes, I do." Emma sighed.

Emma cleaned the hamster cages, then moved on to the rat and mice cages. After came her favorite duty of the day, caring for the kittens. She always wanted a pet, but Monica and Frank wouldn't let her get one.

Five hours had passed, and it was time to lock up.

"Do you want a ride home?" Zack asked Emma as the two walked out.

She hesitated.

"It's real cold out, I don't mind." Zack told her.

"Sure,' she finally answered. 'But my neighborhood might scare you." She laughed.

Zack unlocked his 1997 Toyota Corolla, and opened Emma's door for her.

"Thanks." She smiled, and slid into the passenger seat.

* * *

Lip stood on the front steps waiting to see if Ian was anywhere in sight. 'He should be home soon, if he isn't working late.' Lip thought.

A black car stopped infront of the house, and Lip watched as Emma stepped out of the passengers side.

"Thanks for the ride." He heard Emma say, and the car drove off.

"He sis, they found Frank." Lip said, as Emma walked up the front stairs.

"Where was he?" Emma asked.

"Canada."

"What!?" She exclaimed.

"Apparently, Steve kidnapped him, and left him there." Lip said.

"What the fuck? Why?" Emma spat.

"Guess he thought he was doing us a favor." Lip shrugged.

"That's insane." She replied.

"Yeah, well, how many sane people does Fiona date?" He joked. "Anyway, want to come to the van? I have a roach we can smoke. I was waiting for Ian, but I guess he's working late."

"Might as well, it's been a long day." Emma said.


End file.
